logohistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Viacom
1971-1976 CLG Description: On a Red background we see a V sliding in, Then the background changed to Green and iA Comes after V, then the background becomes Red and COM slide in as well, Then the background changes to blue and the ViACOM changes to A ViACOM pRESENTATiON Scare Factor: None. Some may be surprised about the fact they slide But some may ' ' think this Is not scary 1976-1986 CLG Description: On a light blue background, we see A Viacom Presentation zoom in and then stops, After it stopped a giant V Zooms in and then when it zoomed fully in the screen It cuts to black. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant. Normal: Medium to low. Some people are creeped out by the music Or its the V that creeps them Uber Dark Variant: Same as other one But its Medium to high. Some people may not know its dark And the V Cant even be seen! Dark Variant: Same as Uber Dark. but a bit Lighter and the V can be seen. Black And White: Same as the original V of Doom Black And White Pinball: Same as V of Doom but the jingle is replaced by the Pinball jingle. Pink variant: Same as original V of Doom but its Pink. Viacom and V Zooming together. Some people may think its the same jingle as V of Doom but accuatly it is silent. The V is the same as before though Also The V Stops the same time when the Viacom text stops. V of Moon: Same as V of Doom Some people may not think the V is yellow But it is the same animation as original V of Doom. Orange background: High. some people may think there is no clapping but there is clapping. 1981 ' CLG Description: On a black background we see the V used on V of Doom That is zooming out and blue also "presents" is under it. Scare factor: None. There is no music but the V zooming out may scare some. '''1984-1986 ' CLG Decription: We start off in outer space. The words "Special" and "Delivery" streaks through the sun that is in the background leaving a rainbow trail. Then on a blue/black gradient background, the two words fly to a ring with wings. "From Viacom" with "Viacom" bigger, are also in this logo above the familiar "V" from the 2nd logo. At the end, a firework flash effect emerges from the logo. Scare factor: Low to medium. A refreshing change to the standard "V of Doom" fanfare of the 2nd logo '1985-1987 ' CLG Description: On a black background, we see a still image of the Viacom "V" logo in light blue. Below that is the "Viacom" name in white Variants: There is only One variant. The variant is where The V and Viacom text are orange. Scare Factor: None. Its just a still logo '1986-1990 ' CLG Description: We start out with a screen, divided half black/purple gradient on top and half silver on the bottom with a bright light flare shining between. The silver part then rotates counter-clockwise (a la CBS-FOX) and a fancy-cut V (same design as "V of Doom" in the 2nd logo) appears. The word "Viacom" flies in from the upper-left of the screen and places itself under the "V", and the "V" shines. Variants: There is a variant where the logo shines longer And a Black and white one. Scare Factor: Medium. The fact of the whoosh may get some. '''1990-1999 CLG Description: On a shaded blue background, a silver "V" flies from the bottom left and then backwards. As it does so, a zig-zag line comes out of it to form the other letters in the name (it shines as it does this), with the "A" and "M" still taking the form of zig-zags, forming the word, "VIACOM". The completed logo shines. Variants: There is a variant where the logo is in Black and white. One where PRODUCTIONS is under VIACOM and One where there is different music Scare Factor: High. the Voice might scare some 1999-2004 ''' CLG Description: We see the letters of "\/|/\CO/\/\" in front of each other, spreading out. The background is full of "Wigga-Wigga"-type "\/|/\CO/\/\" letters along with a smoke effect slowly clearing out. The company is referred to as "VIACOM PRODUCTIONS, ''a Paramount company'''''" with "PRODUCTIONS" under "VIACOM" with the Paramount byline in its majestic cursive logo font, with a line above it. Scare Factor: High. The Whoosh may also get some. Even the robotic VIACOM may scare some!